Annika X2
How Annika joined the Tourney Annika entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 without her friends' knowledge, and was beaten by Asuka Kazama. To add insult to injury, her friends soon discovered that Annika had entered the tournament. Prohibited from leaving home, Lili was unable to take revenge on Asuka. It was then that her friends' oil fields were taken over by the Mishima Zaibatsu. The company fell into disarray, and Annika's friends collapsed due to stress. Annika was concerned for her father's well being. She figured that if she could get back his oil fields that had been stolen by the Mishima Zaibatsu, she would be able to relieve her father's anxiety. While she was formulating her plans, the Mishima Zaibatsu announced the Smash Bros. Tourney. Unable to pass up such an opportunity, Annika enters the Tourney in order to help her friends. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Annika: *Play 888 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Mad Hatter, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Annika on the Villa Villekula stage. After defeating Annika, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Annika, one of Pippi's best friends.". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her crystal in the air. After the announcer calls her name Annika powers up her crystal as the camera zooms in saying "We have holidays!". Special Attacks Blue Crystal (Neutral) A large blue crystal forms itself around Annika, which then splits into tiny blue crystals that spin around her. It can do several hits of damage and also reflect projectiles. Using it in mid-air slows Annika's descent, though very slightly. Flame Attack (Side) This is an attack with considerable range, and when it hits the opponent, it burns them and knocks them upward. It can be directed with the control stick or D-pad (while holding the special button) and can be released by letting go of the special button. The longer the special button is held, the stronger the attack. When done in the air, it sends the user into the helpless state. It can be countered, absorbed, or reflected, but this will not send the projectile back at the user. Instead, it just changes the owner of the projectile. Elevator (Up) Annika is elevated by an invisible platform. Enemy Pound (Down) Annika takes her enemy by the arms, swings them around, and then smashes them to the ground. Round Kick Combo (Hyper Smash) Annika gets near her opponent, raises her foot in the air and then kicks her opponent, knocking them out so she can attack again. Flame Crystal (Final Smash) The crystal forms around Annika again, but this time, when it breaks apart, flames appear as well. The flames hit everyone in front if her knocking them off the screen. Victory Animations #Annika hops up and then crouches in a praying position saying "Well, if you wanna come with us...". #*Annika hops up and then crouches in a praying position saying "Pippi, go back home and practice more.". (Pippi victories only) #Annika bows her head and then gives a thumbs up saying "Whales, and native people and all that.". #*Annika bows her head and then gives a thumbs up saying "Nothing can stop me now!". (Unicorn Jabu victories only) #*Annika bows her head and then gives a thumbs up saying "Sorry about that, Tommy...". (Tommy victories only) #Annika crosses her arms and says "Christmas and Thanksgiving, and Winter Break and Spring Break!" #*Annika crosses her arms and says "A pleasant surprise?! REALLY?!?!". (Lee victories only) On-Screen Appearance Annika jumps down and powers up her crystal then says "They're hurting Willie! How can we stop them?!". Special Quotes *Well, since you're here now, why don't you come with us? (When fighting Lee or Unicorn Jabu) *She means, what is it a picture of?! (When fighting Deathborn) *Saying my crystal may be useless is an insult! (When fighting Tommy) *You're name is Tommy, but you don't look like my brother. (When fighting Tommy Pickles) *Pippi, time to end this! (When fighting Pippi) Trivia *In the cutscenes, Annika X2 shares her English voice actress with Tira and Killer Frost. *Annika X2 shares her Japanese voice actress with Eliza. *The rival of Annika is Unicorn Jabu. Category:Pippi Longstocking characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a name change